Redemption
by DakotaBeor
Summary: SEQUEL TO REGRETS When Morgana discovers Merlin's secrets, she plans an attack on the closest thing to Camelot to claim her throne once and for all. Only this time.. there is no cheating death. Merlin!WHUMP, Arthur!Whump
1. Part 1

**This is the sequel to regrets, If you havent read the it you kind of need to... aha! Otherwise read and review and mostly enjoy!**

* * *

**Redemption**

"_Is it prepared?" A dark shadow questioned from the corner of the crowded room; their face shrouded in the shadows of a tall spiralling pillar; concealing their features __from the light and the mass of other figures that surrounded them. The room they stood in was large, and obviously one which belonged to a castle. Only unlike Camelot's; the walls which supported the ceiling above them crumbled and fell away in small bitin__g chunks and dust. Its windows were blown outwards; Leaving stray vines from the world outside to crawl their way inwards and away from the blinding light which assaulted the land._

"_The army is ready to march my lady-" One of the other people in the room stated, Their own dark figure stepping forwards into the veil of light which filtered through the hole in the wall. Slowly the dark green of their cloak lit upwards; Exposing the soft face of a blonde haired woman beneath. Her face sad and one filled with regret. "I represent The clan of mountains- and we are willing to support your cause-"_

_The woman standing proudly at the front of them all turned her back to the wall; Hiding her features for longer and spurring curiosity around its people. Beside her were two other figures; Both men with the darkest gaze's held upon their faces. "Good" The shadow hissed as she tilted her head to the side slightly, "And the others-"_

"_The clan of the island of Meridor are also willing-" A man; Obviously their leader hushed as he stepped forwards and inclined his head to the woman before him; His dark red cloak falling off his head as he smirked maliciously, "And we would like to take this moment to usher the honour we hold for being able to serve you-"_

"_What of the other clans?" The woman questioned sharply at the lack of other voices in the room, Slowly she turned back to face them Issuing and showing her authority; Her face and identity still concealed forever in the dark oblivion which hung over her. One of the men beside her shuffled awkwardly as his eyes glanced across the room anxiously._

"_They haven't agree'd" One of the other members in the room ushered as they voiced the opinions of others, Fear and panic obviously instilled in their eyes as they waited for the unpredictable reaction of their new alliance leader- "They are still reliant on Emrys-"_

"_WHAT!" The woman screeched as her fists screwed tightly into balls, Her hand punching outwards to a pillar as her magic lashed outwards and caused the room to shake violently; Causing a soft blanket of dust to come tumbling down from the ceiling above. "THEY DARE BETRAY ME FOR HIM-" She whispered again, Her voice and persona calming as the knuckles turned a stark white as she tried to calm her anger,_

"_They believe in the old teachings-" The messenger ushered again, their form sinking backwards into the shadows, The eyes of others following him as he did._

_The woman growled and brought a hand to her face, stepping forwards slowly so her body eventually started to melt into the sunlight exposing her identity. "Then they shall see no mercy when I receive the throne-" _

_Slowly the familiar raven haired witch waltzed into the sunlight; Her tangled dark hair hanging down by her side and highlighting the sharpness in her features. Slowly her dark green eyes met everyone else's in the room; their iris's radiating pure hatred for everything that evolved around Camelot and destinies. Nothing was going to stop her from exacting her plan this time, Not even the loss of her sister- She had no attachments. Morgana smirked sadistically as some recognition fell across the other sorcerers faces, _

"_And when do we know to attack?" The leader of the island of Meridor voiced, Obviously not deterred by Morgana's terrifying presence. _

"_In a weeks time- First though I must visit an old friend and put the plan in motion-" Morgana answered cheerily as she tilted her head to the side, Her eyes locking with Julius; Who's scarred face radiated fear and a passion for freedom. "The King and soon to be Queen's wedding marks the beginning of a new age-"_

"_Then and only then will Camelot fall"_

Merlin gasped for air as he sat bolt upright; His hands flinging outwards as he threw away the sweat covered sheets which were tangled tightly around him. His eyes wide as he glanced around the room he was in. Seeking its familiarity and comfort that it radiated while his hearts panicked racing slowed. He had had the same dream continuously now, Almost every night it returned yet it was always different, Becoming clearer and longer than the one previous. It was always the same image of Morgana, Julius and Agravaine; each smiling sadistically as they planned the next downfall of Camelot. One which Merlin was prepared to stop.

"Merlin?"

The warlock glanced upwards and found a goofy smile filling his face as the old withered one of his mentor peered up into his room. "Merlin are you okay my boy?" The warlock sighed and brought his hand upwards to his head; His long fingers running freely through his hair and pulling apart the clumps that had formed from the restless night's sleep. Noticing his surrogate sons distress the older man climbed up the stairs slowly, Before sitting beside the young warlock.

"Was it another dream Merlin?"

The warlock nodded slowly, His head turning to the side as he met the eyes of his mentor- "The same one- I think something's going to happen Gaius-"

"You can't be sure Merlin- Your dreams before have been the results of the crystals- You're not a seer-"

"But I'm not oblivious as-well-" Merlin interrupted sharply, His features softening apologetically almost immediately afterwards though. "Could it be true Gaius- Could Morgana be planning another downturn of Camelot-"

"Just as much true as the fact that your dreams could still be originating from your trauma-" Gaius muttered softly as he placed one of his aged hands on his young apprentices shoulders; Aiding yet never feeling the true weight of which were laid upon them. The warlock flinched however as his eyes flickered back over the memories of the attack which had happened three months ago- Arthur had been searching for Julius ever since, Ensuring there was always a guard outside his servants chambers during his month in recovery. It wasn't usual for the warlock to be cared and looked after by others, Yet he took pleasure in his free afternoon's; Looking over Gaius physician books and even memorising a few more powerful spells. Arthur had visited most days; Complaining at his laziness but always returning to the constant question 'Are you okay?', Confirming Merlin's suspicion that the king may actually feel a friendship between them. But then it all changed.

Arthur had proposed to Gwen a month after Merlin's incidence; Taking her and his closest servant out on a ride deep into the forest of Ascetir. It was romantic; Merlin gave him that much but it was also a slight shambles for the king of Camelot. But even though the blonde prat had brought the wrong sized rings, with the wrong design… Gwen had accepted his proposal and their marriage was arranged for another month's time in advance. But that was when the dreams had begun. At first the warlock couldn't identify the witch in the dark clothing, Until a few weeks back. And now… he knew her plan and was determined to end it.

"Gaius- I think Morgana is after Gwen" Merlin stated seriously, Ignoring his mentors previous statement. The old man leaned back slowly; His eyebrows high as he nodded as he tried to believe the statement.

"What did she say?" Gaius questioned as he removed his hand; Careful to keep his voice low and hushed. The raven haired man smiled slightly and turned to face his surrogate father completely, His head leaning inwards as his deep blue orbs locked with the elderly mans.

"Something about visiting an old friend?" Merlin uttered, Gaius frowned and seemed to contemplate for a few seconds, Sighing the warlock shrugged realising that it was probably best that he explained further- "It would make sense Gaius… they were close friends…"

The old man began to nod slowly; Becoming convinced by the younger man's argument. Morgana and Gwen had been close when she had worked at the witch's maid, Yet something still wasn't right about the warlocks theory. However pulling himself from his reverie the old man coughed into his hand as he answered wearily to the young man, "If your right then this is serious Merlin…"

"I know" The warlock echoed as he leaned back and slowly stood upwards; His eyes locking with the small window where the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon; Its warm heat sending orange and red streaks across the cloudless sky. He was early; But he might as-well make Arthur too considering today was going to be the biggest day of his life.

"You should keep an eye on them-" Gaius stated as he stood upwards and smiled at his mentor, The warlock nodded slowly; His pale face meeting his mentors as they shared a all-knowing glance; Their hands each working away at the fraying edge of their garments. "You should be prepared Merlin… After-all the Kings and Queens wedding is at sundown-"

The warlock nodded and turned back to the window he gazed through constantly. His eyebrows furrowing as a sharp pain sent up his back, His magic reacting instinctively as a bad feeling encompassed his pessimistic mind. "I know-" He echoed again, His feet moving automatically towards the aging wardrobe to change.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the kingdom Morgana gazed deep into a scrying bowl; Her hand encompassing a small gold dagger as she hovered it precariously over the image of Merlin. His dark blue eyes looking lifelessly straight towards her. At the sight of such fear a small dark smirk to fill her face, Deciding it was time, she thrusted her dagger downwards into the image, Causing it to dissipate away into nothing. "How you are wrong Merlin…"

"My lady?" Julius questioned as he wandered forwards towards the elegant dark witch, Morgana lifted her head and turned to the man before her, His own face scarred with the previous encounters with the dark side she held.

"Inform Agravaine…Its time-"

* * *

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Part 2

**I tried to get the timings accurate, Please tell me if they are not and i will change it :) This is where it all begins now! ENJOY AND DONT FORGET READ AND REVIEW :) (Next update may be a while as i am halfway through exams)**

**Plus Regrets is now on Wattpad, Same name and Author :) But my fanifiction followers the the updates first :P **

**I also want to say THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED REGRETS, i still get notifications now :)**

**Dakota**

* * *

**Part 2**

"MERLIN!"

The bellowing King marched down yet another corridor dressed in nothing but his trousers, His bare chest shimmering in the afternoon light as he constantly looked for his closest friend. Passing servants couldn't help but lock sights with the kings chest as he marched past them; The skin was scarred like anyone would expect, With remnants of fights and great battles which secured the kingdom of Camelot. One, Rather the largest seemed to be on the top left of the leader of Albion's chest; A collection of marred skin which served as a constant reminder of his miraculous recovery from a questing beasts bite.

"MERLIN!" The king shouted again as he glanced down either end of the corridors, As he did he spotted the familiar raven haired man pass one at the end, His head fixed on dead ahead as if he was ignoring the Kings plea's for assistance. "MERLIN!" Arthur shouted again as he sprinted off down the end of the corridor, His padded feat echoing in the corridors and creating a comic effect. As the king rounded the corridor he found himself crashing into something… or rather someone.

"Are you okay sire?" Merlin asked as he peered down to the floor where the blonde haired man lay sprawled out against the cold stone, Arthur's eyes opened slowly as he lifted his head up slightly; A large grin filling his face despite the scolding glare in his stormy blue eyes.

"MERLIN!" The King exclaimed joyously as he jumped upwards and clapped; His hands rubbing together as he signalled for the servant to follow him.

"Is that the only word you know sire?" Merlin questioned in a serious voice. Arthur paused, because despite the joke there was something wrong with his friend, Merlin never used 'sire' when addressing him, or any other noble. In-fact… the only time he ever did so was when there was something wrong or when it was accompanied with a patronising tone. Pushing the great oak doors to his chamber open; as well as the thoughts which had been plaguing his mind the king allowed his friend in before closing it behind them; His façade dropping as panic filled his features.

"Merlin- I need your help!" Arthur stated as he glanced around the room, The raven haired man placed down a basket of washing of which Arthur hadn't noticed and placed his hands on his hips, A small half-hearted smile filling his face as he did so.

"Anything Sire-"

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Arthur interrupted once again, After seeing a flash of pain in the mans eyes. Wandering forwards the king eyed his friend suspiciously as the raven haired man fumbled with his hands anxiously. Unable to meet the king in his eyes the raven haired servant allowed his head to drop to the floor as he watched his feet in detail.

"Merlin-"

"Im fine" Merlin snapped back suddenly his tone authorative towards the king, Slowly his head began to rise up from where he had been staring at the floor. A full faked grin passing across his features as he did so. Stepping closer the king rested one of his hands upon the raven haired mans shoulders, His head dipping slightly as he tried to meet the servant in the eyes.

"Merlin- You know you can tell me anything now don't you-" The king reassured as he squeezed the man's shoulder tightly, Biting his lip the raven haired man smirked to himself. Turning away from Arthur the man tore his shoulder away from the kings grip, Instead beginning to fiddle with the washing In the basket as he acted as if he was preoccupied.

"I guess I am just as nervous as you are sire-" Merlin lied as he glanced back at the concerned king, The blonde man laughed and nodded buying the words which had passed though the warlocks lips as if they were the absolute truth. Feeling guilty the warlock turned back to his master just as the prince slipped behind the shade in the room, "I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen-"

"There is nothing to be afraid about Merlin-" The blonde haired man stated as he stuck his head out from the shade he stood behind, His hair flopping to the side as he ran his spare hand through it. "There will be guards everywhere if that's what your worried about-"

Turning back to the clothes the warlock gritted his teeth as he looked downwards. Gwen was in danger. He was almost sure of it now, Morgana was going to attack and ruin their day. Anger began to build in the man's chest as he considered back to when he had saved the witch from death. He should have headed the dragons words, he should have left her alone. But something always stopped him- something…

"Anyway Merlin I need you to stop being a dollaphead and help me-" Arthur muttered as he walked out dress in a fine red tunic; Embroided to the best detail a man could achieve. The servant smirked and shook his head as he wandered forwards to the king who had his thumbs linked through the new trousers he had just changed in to; His chest pushed outwards.

"Oi that's my word-"

"And one that describes you so perfectly-" Arthur cut in as he sighed, Merlin laughed and moved across the room to pick up the large red cloak he had forgotten, Before turning and returning to the Kings side, As he did he came to the realisation that Arthur's breathes were quick and frantic.

"What was it that you needed my assistance with anyway? Did you need someone to tie your laces?"

"No-" Arthur interrupted once again as he looked at the man before him with a serious and yet stoic face, Shifting slightly the king tried to straighten himself up higher to regain his regal yet approachable posture "I need you to-", The blonde sighed as he looked away from the grinning face of his friend, "Add-a-hole-to-my-belt" Arthur mumbled beneath his breath, Merlin frowned and leaned inwards,

"What was that?"

"Oh you heard-" The king sighed as he stood straighter once again, However upon seeing the lack of grin and instead a confused expression on the raven haired man's face the almighty king of Camelot decided to repeat himself.

"I need you at add a hole to my belt-" Arthur repeated as he lifted up his tunic to reveal the leather on the last available hole for any 'normal sized king'. Nodding slowly the warlock turned with a large grin on his face, Reaching the kings cabinet the man picked up a single dagger; Pulling it free from its sheath and allowing the light to dance across the metals surface as he did so. The blonde haired man stood and waited for the comeback which was bound to pass his friends lips, Signalling for the king to take off his belt, Merlin took the piece of clothing and began to work away at the leather.

"So how is Gwen-"

"Oh for gods sake Merlin if your going to say something…" Arthur blurted outwards as he crossed his arms towards his manservant with a disappointed look on his face, The raven haired man shrugged and walked over, Handing back the belt with a newly formed port for his master.

"Well you cant say I didn't tell you so two years ago now-" Merlin stated back with a grin as he began to laugh, Arthur rolled his eyes and fixed his belt back on once again signalling for his servant to complete dressing him as he did so.

"Has it really been two years already?" Arthur asked as Merlin draped the cloak across his shoulders and began to do up the small tags at the front. Careful not to catch his masters shirt as he did so.

"Its been five and a half years since I met a royal ass now-" Merlin stated as he stepped away from the blonde prat and crossed his arms in success across his chest, Turning towards the mirror before him the blonde king of Camelot smirked as he played about with his hair.

"And five years since I acquired possibly the worst servant in the world" Arthur turned back to his friend, His smile dropping as he looked at the raven haired man in detail. The warlock still had a pale face, Only with passing day the dark bags under his eyes had been progressively getting worse; Hinting that there was something that the man wasn't telling him.

"Are you ready sire?" Merlin asked as the blonde man before him turned and began to walk towards the door and towards his destiny- or rather… Gwen.

"Are you nervous Merlin-"

"Just-" The warlock paused as he opened the wooden door ready for the king to leave, "Remember that whatever happens I will always be your friend… And don't think of me any differently-"

"You make it sound as if your about to enter a bloodied battlefield Merlin" Arthur smirked as he punched the man before him in the arm, Ignoring the flinch given off by the raven haired man the king turned and began to march out of his chambers and towards the hall, Of where his marriage to Gwen was to take place. Following the collections of flowers which ran along the wall the king and servant took off on the seemingly long journey to the other side of the castle.

* * *

Merlin watched proudly as the great oak doors to the hall they stood in were thrown open, The high pitched screeches of music erupting from the brass trumpets beside them as they did so. Slowly the figures of two small girls dressed in a crème dress wandered forwards, their eyes wide and frightened as they glanced up at the much taller nobles and peasants which surrounded them. As Gwen was originally a peasant, the king had ensured that the invited townspeople were mixed among the nobles; Much to their disappointment. The raven haired man glanced back towards the blonde king as he turned to take a quick glance towards his future wife; His eyes widening and jaw threatening to drop as he did. Following the mans gaze Merlin found himself also silently gasping at his best friends beauty.

Gwen wandered forwards slightly nervously, Her hands working away at the her fingertips as she walked forwards. Her dark brown curly hair had been tied upwards into a neat bun; A single layer hanging down at the back to give the appearance that her neck was elongated. Her dress had been handmade especially for the occasion of the year, the soft purple and yellow mixed together as they complimented her tanned skin. Slowly Gwen made her way forwards; Her eyes locking with Arthurs and settling her nerves, Smiling the woman increased her pace towards the king.

Merlin smirked and watched as Gwen passed him, His eyes catching a dark shadow as he did. Taking his eyes away the man glared at a hooded figure in the middle of the crowd on the side opposite from him. Eyeing him the warlock slipped back slightly into the crowd, So he blended in with the other celebrators, Slowly the figure seemed to be making its way to the back of the room, Closer to the only exit.

"Gwen do you take Arthur to be your husband- To love and protect until death do you part-"

The warlock's eyes narrowed on the figure as he realised he must have been standing there for longer than expected,

"I do-"

Slowly the hooded man increased his pace, His hand reaching to his pocket which appeared to be concealing something. Panicking the warlock attempted to stay inline with the man as he was drawn further away from the king and soon to be queen,

"And do you- King Arthur Pendragon take Gwen to be your wife, To love and protect, to feed and to shelter, to provide and care for until death do you part?"

Glancing quickly towards the couple, Merlin found a small smile filling his face as the deep green vines were tied tightly around Gwen's and Arthurs wrists, Binding them together in love and marriage. Peering into each other eyes the couple slowly made their heads move inwards, The pupils trained on the others lips. Glancing back to the figure the warlock's heart jumped at the realisation he had disappeared. Standing straighter, the raven haired man glanced about the crowd confused and with a hammering heart, His feet stumbling backwards as he tried to no avail to search for the mysterious man.

"Then I declare you MAN AND WIFE!"

Then everything happened.

The crowd erupted with cheers, Their hands flailing upwards as they cried with joy for the new King and Queen. Merlin cursed as the arms suddenly blocked his view of the opposite crowd, His feet pushing him upwards as he tried to get a view across the cheering spectators. Spotting the hooded figure moving more frantically towards the door the warlock pushed his way past, Using his arms to propel nobles and peasants alike away from his path.

Reaching the back of the room, the warlock locked eyes with the hooded man. His heart rate altogether stopping as realisation struck him clean in the chest. Slowly the man pulled away the hood concealing the brown thick wad of hair and cold hearted face of the person they had all came to hate. Borden; With his cold, dead brown iris's and an increasingly scarred face than when they last met.

"Hello Merlin-" The man croaked maliciously with a smirk,

* * *

**Theories ;D aha, I hope Redemption lives up to your expectations :) **

**Please read and review :) **

**DakotaBeor**

**P.S- Also, With this new image thing coming up and my terrible lack of creativity and my lack of time altogether, I was wondering whether anyone would like to create a cover for Regrets for me, So you have your stamp on it because i am so grateful for all the reviews- Seriously! Thanks again-**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Merlin's eyes shot wide as he stumbled forwards slightly at the sight of Borden, His scarred face a dark image in his mind. Nodding slowly the man turned his attention away from the servant and instead towards the king whose hands were bound tightly by the vines, making them almost impossible to move. Slowly the deadly man reached to his side and pulled out a small collapsible cross bow; Its wood made from a Beachwood tree which was only found in the deepest parts of Ascetir. The warlock shook his head and moved closer to the man, His eyes dark as he watched Borden raise the crossbow up towards the king.

"See this is the problem with you Merlin… your just too interfering" Julius tilted his head back as he smirked, going completely unaware by the other audience of the guards as he pulled the string taught and brought its aim up to his eye. Merlin growled as he glanced back from Arthur then to Julius, His mind racing as the people's cheers resided into nothing yet none of them took notice of the man preparing to kill the just married king. "But that won't be a problem for much longer"

"ARTHUR!" Merlin cried into the air as he jumped forwards, Julius turned and frowned at the servant as the much smaller man barrelled into him, Making the two fall to the floor among the feet of peasants and nobles alike. Eye's turned and glared at the two figures as they pushed people away with a scream of fright, rolling about Merlin's eyes flashed a quick bright gold sending the small crossbow sliding cross the floor and away from Julius's grip. Cursing Borden quickly kicked then servant in the chest causing him to withdraw in pain slightly, picking his moments the man then drew his hood of his cloak over his features; His eyes narrowing as his face was cascaded into darkness.

"MERLIN!" Arthur cried with annoyance and anger, The warlock ignored him however as he retuned back to clawing at Julius, Only to have his arms clamped by strong guards and yanked away. Struggling the raven haired servant pulled against the idiotic men beside him as Julius climbed to his feet sighing, A sadistic smile plastered on his face as he brushed down his clothes. People began to mutter around them as they parted and allowed the king and newly formed queen to walk down the aisle, their eyes latched onto their servant and friend as he continued to struggle.

"Guards release him-" Arthur commanded with a small nod, his eyes shooting across to the other man in wonder. The men nodded as they dropped their grip on the warlock, allowing his arms to fall limply down at his sides.

Turning to his friend, Arthur narrowed his gaze as he stared at the man before him in wonderment. "Merlin… you better have a good explanation for this!"

The raven haired man pointed his finger towards the dark figure, His eyes steely and hard as he narrowed his gaze at the man who had come to be a malicious figure in his dreams, "Julius"

Arthur turned to the hooded man, His eyes narrowing as he gestured to the guards to remove the persons hood. Slowly the armoured men sauntered forwards as they placed a rough hand on the back of the figures hood, their fingers callous and hard as they dug into the persons head and hair to stop them from resisting. With a dramatic swoop the guards unveiled the face of… yet another noble. Glancing around in confusion and slight fear the stranger inclined his head to the king before glaring at the servant. Merlin froze as he stared at the figure, His eyes narrowing as he recognised the dark eyes. It was Julius.

"Merlin…" Arthur stated softly almost a whisper as he turned to his friend, Merlin shook his head frantically as he glared at the figure who seemed to smile with a malicious smirk.

"Arthur- That's Julius! LOOK!" Merlin shouted as he lurched forwards to go at the man again, However this time Arthur's large arms cut him off as they hauled him backwards and away from the 'innocent' bystander. The king kept his brace tight as he dragged his struggling servant away from the people and out the large doors, Leaving the guards to stand around looking very out of place. Staring at the strange servant Julius smirked as he turned towards the newly crowned Queen. Gwen looked regal yet torn as she remained by the thrones; Her hand clamped across her face as she watched her husband drag her closest friend out from the large room and away from the prying eyes.

Slowly the people's confused gazes turned to her own, Their eyes prying for information or some kind of dramatic action. Sighing however the dark haired woman followed her gaze down to Gaius who was already departing to leave the room. Normally she would have followed the elderly man; A calming hand placed on his back as she reassured him everything was to be alright. But now she was Queen and her first duty was to retain normality.

"I hope you have all had a wonderful day alike I!" Gwen stated as the room fell silent once again, Stepping down slowly the woman smiled at the other members of the court as they nodded silently in agreement, "But now we must move to the throne room, where there is to be a great feast for the members of the court and the family"

The people in the cramped room all inclined their heads as they turned to leave the large rooms once again, Out the same way that Arthur and Merlin had left. Sighing the woman brought her hands to her mouth again as she considered what had happened. She had never seen so much fear plastered across Merlin's innocent face before, He was so sure he had seen Julius. Shaking her head and disposing the very idea that Merlin was slowly becoming insane and paranoid the woman pushed her way forwards through the crowds and off to find her husband and manservant.

"ARTHUR I SWEAR THAT WAS JULIUS!" Merlin cried as he was forced into the kings room and away from any other people, Arthur growled and kicked away at his bed as he turned to face the raven haired man before him.

"This has to stop Merlin" Arthur assured as he stared at the man before him, Merlin shook his head and backed away ever so slightly.

"You don't believe me… After everything we've been through" The raven haired man whined ever so slightly as he crossed his arms in both anger and annoyance. "Arthur I wouldn't lie to you-"

"Merlin that was lord Ora of Ilsanda" Arthur stated again with a calm tone to his voice, One arm crossed across his chest while the other was extended outwards to give a calming effect. "That was not Julius-"

"Then… THEN JULIUS HAS ENCHANTED HIMSELF TO LOOK LIKE HIM!" Merlin exclaimed as he raised his hands upwards and stepped closer to the king. Arthur sighed and turned away as he wandered over to his window; His hands clamping across his eyes as he wiped away at them.

"What would you know about magic Merlin…" Arthur muttered as he pulled his hands away and gazed out to the city, The warlock stumbled forwards and opened his mouth to reply. When the king raised his own hand as he turned back cutting the raven haired servant off. Which was lucky considering Merlin was seriously contemplating telling the blonde haired prat to make him see sense.

"Are you okay Merlin?" Arthur asked seriously as he peered at his friend, "Its just you haven't been right since-"

"Since what happened?" Merlin supplied as he watched the king struggle to finish the sentence, "Arthur im fine! That was Julius! He's doing this on purpose!"

Arthur sighed again as he stepped forwards closer to the man before him and with an intimidating stance, "That wasn't Julius Merlin-"

The warlock opened his mouth to retaliate but instead simply closed it as he stepped away from the king, His eyes watering ever so slightly as he shook his head in denial. "This is what he wanted-"

"Merlin-"

"He wanted me to look paranoid… mad" Merlin mumbled to himself as he turned away from his king and closest friend. Arthur frowned and shook his head as a small smile graced his face,

"No-ones said your going mad Merlin-"

"No Arthur" Merlin sighed, "Your obviously not going to believe me…"

Storming away the raven haired man walked out the room and disappeared down the corridor, Arthur sighed and went to go after him when Gwen slipped through the same door. Her eyes melting into the kings as she sighed and tilted her head to the side, Her hands interlocked over her dress as she made her way slowly forwards.

"Gwen I've got to go-" The king went to step forwards, His hand gesturing after the retreating body of merlin as he did so. However the woman stepped in his way, Her smile slightly forgiving.

"Arthur-" Gwen smiled slowly as the blonde man wrapped his arms around the woman, Feeling her breathe hot against his neck as she pushed her head into his neck. "Maybe its best if you leave him alone-"

"Gwen- I cant just leave him alone, There is obviously something wrong" Arthur explained as he pulled the woman away and gazed deep into her eyes, His face softening slightly as her expression.

"I know Arthur but sometimes… Its best to leave him alone to figure it out" Gwen explained, "Besides you need to join me for this feast"

Arthur frowned as he looked away from his wife and towards the still open door, Merlin had disappeared by now. Guilt filled his being as the distressed image of his friends face flashed across his mind. Rubbing the kings arm Gwen brought her head inwards as she planted a sot kiss upon his lips, Her eyes remaining locked with his as she stepped away and pulled on their entwined hand.

"Come on Arthur enjoy the rest of the evening" Gwen smiled, "Im sure he will be okay"

Nodding Arthur slowly wandered forwards with his king, "Yeah… Your right" The king smiled at his wife as they walked down the corridors back towards the feast, their hands locked together in an unbreakable bond. Slipping silently through the corridor the king passed the great hall, His eyes catching sight of the same noble from before who inclined his head as a thanks.

Smiling Arthur returned it as they turned another corridor and away from sight leaving the noble behind, concealed in the same cloak from before. Smirking the man reached upwards as he pulled it clear, Revealing the sickening face of Julius once again. Turning Borden paced down the corridor the opposite direction to the king, His body stalking forwards with strong strides as went after his prey.


	4. Part 4

**Hello guys! I am so sorry- the rate of which i have been updating this is terrible! But with ColdCon and Alevels i have been very busy- But i promise to find time-**

**Anyway- Back to the story- ENJOY**

**Because there is a moment you have all been waiting for...**

* * *

**Part 4**

The forest which surrounded the outskirts of Camelot was always known for its raw beauty, despite the dirt roads that carved through it for the transport of trade to and from the kingdom. Walking along the dusty road the warlock kicked away at the large stones and bits of rubble which lined the sides, The bright sun already beginning to dip on the horizon as the end to another day was signified. With a soft creaking a large wooden carriage slowly slipped past him, the horse's hooves clashing into the soft mud ground as it kicked up even more dust sending it into the younger man's eyes. Bringing his arm up the raven haired man shielded his face away from the dust, a single sigh hissing through his gritted teeth as he stormed off in even more anger.

He was fed up.

After everything he had ever done or Arthur, for Camelot he was still ignored.

He was still just a servant. And a weak one at it… especially in Arthurs eyes- If only they knew everything.

Stopping the warlock kicked away at a stone as he contemplated calling the dragon and asking the 'wise' creature about his destiny, about how much longer he would have to keep his magic a secret. Glancing back around Merlin spotted the disappearing silhouette of the carriage, The remaining dust in the air beginning to settle as it disappeared towards the great gates of Camelot; Most likely carrying gifts from the kingdoms allies for Arthurs recent marriage. Bringing his eyes back around the warlock spotted another figure, hobbling along at a slower rate behind him; A hood casted low over their head as their eyes remained casted down to the floor. Hesitantly Merlin turned back and continued his walk at a more briskly pace.

He was being paranoid.

Stopping again the servant turned back to look for the figure; to study him with a more sceptical eye- Only as he did he was met with nothing. Frowning Merlin called upon his magic to rise up under his skin, the sheer power and presence settling his nerves as he waited beside the old rubble road for any more movement and any sign of attack.

Nothing.

Filling with more anger, Frustration and Resentment, the warlock shook his head and turned to his right his feet digging into the muddy embankment as he pulled himself upwards and off the road, Instead emerging himself among the surrounding tree's as he trod his way through the thickening surroundings.

"You know Merlin we really need to stop meeting like this"

The warlock turned as his eyes widening at the sight of Julius, whose wicked smirk remained sprawled across his pale. Least to say Merlin wasn't surprised by the man's presence, especially after the earlier confrontation- But it was his proximity and his stature which really put the younger man on edge. He was too close for Merlin's comfort.

"Julius" Merlin uttered as he watched the man before him smirk and pull out a dagger from among his robes, Leaning to one side as acted as if this meeting was one which would be shared among friends. Merlin felt his foot slip backwards slightly however stood his ground. His hands flexing ever so slightly as he kept his magic close.

Playing with the weapon the Julius tilted it in the dying light, Its surface glinting as he stepped towards the warlock causing Merlin to flinch. "I see Arthur still under-estimates you" Julius teased, "He still doesn't know what you are-", Tilting the dagger again Borden reflected the bright light into Merlin's eyes, Forcing the raven haired man to squint.

All the while however the servant remained silent as Julius stopped playing with his dagger and instead began to circle him, Each other's eyes trained on the other as they stood alone off the side of the busy route into Camelot.

"It would be a shame if he was to find out-" Julius paused as he stopped walking, Placing his blade on his chin as his smile disappeared slightly, A sarcastic gasp causing him to straighten his back as he leaned in towards the warlock, "I wonder what he would do if he found out his friend was a dragonlord… a dragonlord with magic"

Merlin's eyes widened slightly as his found his voice once again, His fists clenching tightly as he shook his head, "He wont ever find out-"

"It would probably leave him in pieces- Who would think the King and Queens most trusted Ally was actually as bad as Morgana herself" Julius smirked as he carried on stalking his prey, His hands tightening around the blade as he allowed it to rise upwards and point towards the servant,

"I am nothing like Morgana" Merlin interrupted, Angry as he felt his magic flare beneath his skin.

"I don't think your precious King would agree-"

"What do you want from me Julius" Merlin cut across as he turned fully to the dark man, Julius shrugged as he stepped closer, the blade still pointing towards the servant as he moved it close enough so that it was resting on the raven haired man's chest.

"I am going to kill your King and Queen- But only after I expose who you are-" Julius pressed the blade harder against Merlin's skin,

"I don't understand why- what have they done to you" Merlin questioned as he watched the blade with a careful eye, Careful not to breathe as he felt his magic pulse within him,

"All Pendragon's are bad-" Julius hissed, "And Arthur is the worst of them-"

"He is nothing like his father-"

"Then why don't you tell him what you are!" Julius shouted back with the same amount of anger, His eyes narrowing as the blade within his grasp trembled slightly pushing ever so harder against the warlock's skin. Merlin paused as he bit his lip, Feeling the blade giveaway slightly as Julius smirked,

"Exactly-"

Merlin sighed as his head dipped slightly, "And I would have had my job done by now- But you had to interrupt again-" Julius continued knocking the raven haired man from his reverie, "And that's why despite all this fun my friend, I really need to get rid of you now-"

Julius drew his dagger backwards ready to attack however with a flash on his targets eyes he instead was sent tumbling backwards and into a nearby tree, His head striking it lightly as he was sent falling backwards to the ground. Groaning Julius clutched at his head as he felt the dry bark of the aging tree scratch against his back; tearing through the seams of his tunic. Lifting his head upwards slowly Julius smirked again,

"Oh did I touch a soft spot there-"

Merlin stalked forwards slowly, His eyes darker than usual as his hand rose upwards towards Julius, Hovering over the man's chest as his fingers remained splayed outwards threateningly. For a moment even Julius looked scared at the man's sudden change of persona- "Leave now and never return-"

Julius smirked as he tilted his head, "I cant guarantee that-" With a quick movement Julius kicked his legs upwards and into Merlin's chest sending the warlock staggering backwards and to the floor, His head striking the ground hard. Julius grunted however as he jumped upwards to his feet and picked up his blade he had dropped on the ground when he had been blasted back and into the tree. Laughing the man walked forwards so he was over the warlock, His blade pointing down towards him as he watched the younger man grunt in discomfort as he propped his back upwards.

"Always the weak one wasn't you Merlin-" Julius smirked, "Atleast without you Arthur will be significantly easier to kill- Heartbroken and Betrayed"

Merlin shook his head as he frowned, His eyes glowing gold as he slowed time significantly. Julius thrusted his blade downwards towards the warlock, Moving closer with every second that passed. Growling Merlin pulled his hands outwards from beneath him, Throwing mud which clung to his palms into Borden's face before splaying his fingers outwards with a single roar, One which combined both his magic and his powers as a dragon lord.

"NO!"

With a loud clash which could have easily been confused with a clash of thunder Julius was sent tumbling backwards through the air once again, His back twisting as he crashed into the same tree as before; His head tilting to the side and slapping into a low branch before falling to the ground lifeless, His eyes open and staring towards Merlin.

With watery eyes the warlock sat upwards, His back aching as he pressed his hand to his forehead and pulled it away slowly at the sight of blood. Biting his lip the raven haired man fought back the un-fallen tears which had filled his eyes as he clambered upwards to his feet. His eyes narrowing on Julius as the dark powerful man now laid crumpled and broken before him; His body taking in shuddered breathes. It was similar to the time he had stood before Morgause.

"Agrava" Julius hissed as he gasped, His eyes beginning to flutter, "Agravaine…" Julius coughed, His voice whining, "help" With a final sigh Julius allowed his eyes to close as he fell backwards into nothing. Merlin sighed as he clutched at his head in pain, Julius was gone- dead- he was no longer a threat to him or Arthur anymore.

The moment however was ruined as a snapping twig triggered Merlin to spin around on his heal. Peering into the darkness he spotted a dark shadow flutter among the tree's disappearing back off towards the castle via the same road Merlin had left.

"No-" Merlin pleaded as he stumbled forwards and back towards the road, Leaving Julius's body alone in the woods and smothered in the darkness from the tree's. "NO!" Merlin shouted even louder than before as he spotted the figure disappearing back towards the kingdom. "No…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :3 if you did please leave a reviewwww :)**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

Agravaine ran through the thickening forest back towards the kingdom, taking a quick detour as he did; Ignoring the soft glow emanating from the windows of the great kingdom and instead heading into the ever thickening darkness. On the way the two faced man headed down a small incline and into a small ravine which had been created after years of stone mining; The forests tree roots upended as they slowly claimed back the land which had been lost to the greed of such nobles. With narrowed eyed the dark haired man walked forwards slowly, His eyes trained on the ledges for any approaching attackers or weary eyes.

Suddenly a shrill breeze blew through the ravine causing the man to spin of his heel and face the entrance had had just came, His hand resting on the hilt of his sword in anticipation as he pulled the dark cloak which hung around his shoulders tighter across his chest.

"Agravaine"

The man spun back and felt a soft smile spread across his face as he spotted Morgana approaching him slowly. Least to say the older man was worried about the woman being so close to Camelot, Even from their position now they could still ear the soft faded footsteps of visitors from the main road. Approaching the woman Agravaine inclined his head as he allowed his hand on the hilt of his sword to drop. Morgana rolled her eyes and gestured him to step into the shadows more, concealing her face and their meeting.

"Pray tell Agravaine that you have some important information for me this time?" Morgana toyed as she pulled back the hood from her dark cloak, Exposing her pale cold face as she leaned closer to the man careful to keep her voice hushed but still tainted with authority. Agravaine glanced down at Morgana's appearance; Her cloak was dark and of poor quality matching her ragged dress which had seen years of neglect from her hovel.

"Julius is dead-" Agravaine noted as he snapped from his reverie. Morgana began to nod slowly taking in and digesting the information with ease and pleasure,

"Just as planned" Morgana noted as she smirked maliciously, "And did the same fate occur to Arthur's beloved servant?" The woman questioned as she played with her dress, the edges fraying under the constant toying. Agravaine froze slightly as he felt his smile drop, His eyes becoming serious as he thought back to the different side to the servant he had witnessed, The way his bright blue eyes dulled as he back became ridged and lifeless expression began to glow a deep gold.

"No" The man stated simply causing Morgana's frown to deepen as she stared at the man before her, "Julius was right- Merlin has… magic"

"WHAT!" Morgana shrieked as she turned away from Agravaine, Her hands screwing tightly up into fists as she felt her nails dig into the palms of her hand. Water beginning to well in her eyes against her power as she struggled to comprehend the information. "No-"

"I am just as surprised as you Morgana-" Agravaine noted as he stepped away from the witch slightly, His own gaze trained on the strain she was putting into screwing her fists tightly shut. Shaking her head slowly Morgana allowed her hands to relax as she looked upwards from the spot on the floor she had been staring it.

"Merlin… has magic?" Morgana repeated to herself as she shook her head, "I had assumed that Julius was lying to save his pathetic life"

"As had I Morgana-" Agravaine mirrored, However quickly shut his mouth as the witch turned back to him and sent a dark glare his way.

"Merlin was the first person I told" Morgana revealed slowly as she raised her head upwards; Her voice resorting back to a soft and innocent one, One which could almost have been linked to the woman's persona before she had been poisoned.

"I told him and he refused to help, He made me feel so isolated so…" Morgana growled as she turned back to Argavaine, "HE POISONED ME, KILLED MY SISTER, FOILED MY PLANS FOR CAMELOT AND ALL THIS TIME HE HAS HAD MAGIC!" Morgana wailed again as her eyes began to glow gold, the anger and yearn for revenge evident in her voice as the ground beneath hers and Agravaine's feet began to shiver and pulse under the strain her magic was adding to it. Unsure to what to do the man stumbled back slightly as the walls either side of the ravine began to also show the strain, Dust and small pieces of rock crumbling down its surface.

"He must be the one consorting with Emrys…" Morgana sighed as the fear behind her eyes betrayed her for the smallest of moments,

"Morgana-" Agravaine pleaded causing the woman's eyes to return to their normal cold green colour,

"Where is he…" The witch sneered-

"I wouldn't do anything rash Morgana" Agravaine noted again as he stepped forwards, The woman nodded slowly as she smirked sadistically. Noticing the thick silence which hung in the air around them, tinged with the yearn for revenge and resolution the man tilted his head to the side as he placed his hand slowly on the woman's shoulder, cautious not to anger her in her already foul and betrayed mood. "That way we can still continue with our plan to reclaim Camelot"

The woman nodded, Drawing her mind away from the warlock as she leaned back against the wall of the ravine, "Are Arthur and Gwen still leaving for a ride tomorrow?"

"Sunrise- Only themselves and a small selection of his knights will be travelling to the outer reaches of the kingdom" Agravaine noted, Morgana smirked-

"And Merlin?"

"As far as I know he will be joining Arthur as-well- He always does" Agravaine acknowledged, Morgana nodded silently as she turned away; Her eyes unfocused as she tried to force a malicious smile across her face, Her hands reaching upwards to her hood and pulling around her face as she slowly walked off and back into the thick of the forest leaving Agravaine alone.

"What shall I do!" Agravaine called after the woman, "Shall I reveal Merlin's secret to the king!"

Morgana paused and turned slowly, Exposing half of her shrill face as her expression pulled into one of defence, As if she was a predator fighting over her prey. "No- Leave that to me- Just make sure he goes on that trip tomorrow, I think even you couldn't fail that simple task Agravaine"

Leaving the witch disappeared, Allowing the dark man to wallow in his thoughts as he traced his steps back to the castle. He couldn't help but think that the Lady Morgana's priorities may have switched, and taken a darker aim at the pathetic manservant which stood by Arthurs side.

Merlin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, If you enjoyed leave a review ;P**

**Whats Morgana going to do next?**


End file.
